


Prove yourself, Tiger

by ConsultEnid



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-16 04:10:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17542427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConsultEnid/pseuds/ConsultEnid
Summary: Jim is unimpressed with Sebastian's performance lately which prompts him to make a decision to either get rid of the weak link or give him a chance to prove himself.





	Prove yourself, Tiger

Sebastian collapsed onto the sofa in Jim’s office, still breathing heavily from the fight moments before and wiping the blood from his face.

Jim came storming in after and hit Sebastian over the head as he passed by. “That was appalling.”

“I won, didn’t I?” He spoke with a grunt, his hand now on his head. “Why are you complaining?”

“You call that winning? That was a complete joke and you know it.” Jim leaned against the desk and folded his arms. “Maybe you’re losing your touch. Maybe you need a break.”

Sebastian shook his head with a smirk. “You're firing me? Really, boss?”

“Smirking really isn’t helping you right now, Sebastian. I can’t have any dead weight laying around.” Jim was watching Sebastian carefully with dead eyes.

He cleared his throat and closed his eyes for a moment, collecting himself. Sebastian was used to this by now, Jim’s moods and games but that didn’t mean he liked it. “...Apologies. I’ll do better to impress you next time.”

Jim scoffed. “If there’s a next time.” He moved around the desk to sit down and start working at his laptop. “You look terrible, Basher, go home and clean up.”

“Yes, sir.” Sebastian smirked again, getting up with a groan caused by his injuries. He knew he was safe if Jim was calling him by pet names but didn’t want to stick around to test how long it would last.

Jim looked up to see Sebastian leave, rolling his eyes after noticing him smirking again. “You're not out of the woods yet.” He sang as the sniper left.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this short chapter, it's my first time posting so any and all feedback is welcome. I plan to make the chapters a bit longer as the story progresses but just wanted to get this up. I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
